FOUND THEM!
by dragonqueenc
Summary: Codi finds the ones that shes been morning over! But they come to her. Will Antauri, Otto, and Gibson have new girl friend at the of this, or will they chicken out like Sprx? Please R&R! Before I get killed in this! And If You Want In It, Just Ask!
1. Found!

The alarm went off when Codi just finished getting dressed.

"I hate that stupid alarm!" Dark Wing complained

"Don't be such a drama king!" Light Wing told him.

"Shut it you two!" Codi commanded her inventions

"Fine!" They yelled back

"Looks like three girls are walking by the door" Antauri told her

"Thanks" Codi said as she opened the door to see who was there

She saw there girls one with green hair, another with purple hair, and the last on with Pink hair.

"Weird!" Codi told herself

"Hey! Who are you?" Codi asked

Only two turned there heads at her; the Pink haired one had to be stopped by the other two.

"Hi! Were just walking looking for the hyper force!" The Purple haired one told her.

"Well this is the hyper force! You want to come in?" Codi asked the three

"Yes please!" The purple haired on said

They walked in and were greeted by the rest.

Sprx came up and said/Pointed at the green one "your mute" he pointed at the purple haired one "Your blind" and then he finally pointed at the pink haired one and in sign language and out loud he said "and your deaf"

"That's right sir! The green one said in sign language (I'm going to call it S.L)

"Sprx how did you know?" L.Wave asked

"I have this thing for people like this" Sprx said

"So what are your names?" Codi said in S.L and out loud

"Well I'm Skylaca, but you can call me Carman!" The pink one S.L

"I am Lila!" The green one S.L

"I'm Jewl!" The Purple one said

Codi stared at them and then fainted

"Codi!" Every one except the guest yelled

(1 hour later)

"Ohh! My head!" Codi groaned as she clutched her head

"Codi?" Brain asked

Codi looked around to find herself in the med bay "I thought I saw…" Her voice trailed off when she saw the three girls again.

"I did see!" Codi corrected herself

They all turned there heads in confusion

"Would you mind taking a few tests?" Codi asked

"O-kay" Jewl said

They followed Codi to the med bay

"All of you sit down except Jewl" Codi L.S and said out loud

Jewl followed her to the med bay while the other two stayed behind

Lila saw Otto working on an invention and left to get him some lunch. She stared at the thing for 5 seconds then ran to it and finished it.

Otto came back in and saw that his Mitolater was finished!

"O.K! Who finished the Mitolater?!?!?"

Lila waved her hand shyly

"How'd you do it?!?!" Otto asked excitedly

She took it apart and showed him

"Ohh! So you attach the dilamanator to the xahener not the Ineriorsoin!

All she did was nod

Otto was liking this human more and more

Lila was liking this Monkey more and more

Jewl came back in and Codi got Lila to come

Carman was getting bored so she sat down next to a silver statue and meditated

(In Carman's thoughts)

She sensed something and spoke

"Who are you?"

"I am Antauri" He said in a calm voice

"Oh hi! Why are you in my head?" She asked just as calmly

"We have both traveled in to a meditated state were we can go and talk" He answered

"So do you want to talk?" She asked

"Ok" Antauri replied

They talked about life, there teams, and many more.

Carman finally felt a shake and opened her eyes.

Codi was shaking her and in S.L told her it was her turn, she looked beside her and saw that the statue wasn't a statue; it was Antauri

She started to shake him and when he opened his eyes she waved goodbye and followed Codi.

He waved back and went over to Otto and Lila and watched them out of boredom and curiosity.

Gibson left to find the culprit that stole experiment.

Jewl smelt some fumes and followed her nose to it; she found some beakers and test tubes.

She held some and smelt it she started smelling and pouring.

Gibson found out that D.Wing and D.Wave stole it for fun until they almost burned there tails off and he gave them one of the longest lectures ever

He came back and found Jewl messing around with some of his beakers.

He ran over cuz he thought she was going to blow up the robot.

"Please put those down" He ordered her

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" She told him

"You're going to blow up the Robot!" He screamed

"Why? Cuz I'm blind?" She asked him hurtly (Let me tell ya she really good at that!)

"Well….yeah pretty much" He said ashamedly

"Well s you can see I'm just doing something basic" she said to him

He looked in the beaker to find that she was telling the truth

"How did you know those weren't poisonous?" He asked amazed

"I know that you would have them chained up away from Otto" She said

"Well can't argue there!" He told her

They started talking about sience, physics, Math, and a bunch of other stuff. (Man they talk a lot!)

Codi appeared at the door and motioned them to and told Jewl to come

"Stand here, and here, and there" She instructed them each

They were standing in a triangle on a weird glass floor. A wall enclosed them and the wall started spinning. The wall stopped spinning and they came out filling sick

"Ohh! I'm going to puke!" Carmen said

"Carman! You talked!" Lila said "Wait I talked!"

"Yes and it hurts when you scream in my ears!" Carman said back

"Wait you heard her?" Jewl asked

"Yeah I did!" Carmen said excitedly

"Wait I can see!" Jewl said

"Yes you have been cured with a small price to pay." Codi said nervously

"What price?" They asked her

"I have turned you back to your original state from wince you were born/created by me from!" Codi said

They went to a mirror and screamed

Jewl was a purple monkey with sea green eyes.

Lila was a Sea Green monkey with Sea green eyes.

And Carmen was a Pink monkey with Sea green eyes.

"We're robot monkeys!" They screamed at Codi

"Well you see S.K stole you from me, erased your memory, turned you into humans with problems, and made your lives miserable until you ended up at our door step!" Codi told them "Ohh! And you have to put this in the back of your heads!" Codi told them

She handed Jewl a purple computer chip, Lila a Sea Green computer chip, and Carmen a Pink computer chip. They put in and they remembered everything.

Codi gathered everyone into the main room and said introducing the new and approved Carmen, Jewl, and Lila!

They walked in and every one gasped

"What did you do?!" They asked

They told them the story and every one understood

Then the alarm went off

They rushed outside and saw t.v monster and fought him Carmen was about to be hit by a Formless and her hands turned into claws like Antauri's but silver she sliced the formless in halve.

Lila's hands turned into saws like Otto's but Sea Green. She chopped up the Formless that got in her way.

Jewl's turned into Drills like Gibson's but the tips were purple. She shot t.v monster and he flew away.

The dynamic trio did a high five and walked toward the robot and then the t.v monster came back and took them and flew away.

Codi changed her swords into a bazooka, but Gibson, Otto, and Antauri stopped her and said "No you may hurt them too!" She changed the bazooka back to swords and put them up.

"Come on!" Codi, Gibson, Otto, and Antauri shouted at the others

They got in there spots and flew toward the Cathedral of Bones.

Me: and that's it for now!

Lila: KIDDNAPED!

Jewl: KIDDNAPED!

Carmen: KIDDNAPED!

Me: I know but it works out all in the end!

Codi: Sure O.K! Explain that to the mob!

Me: (Looks to see Jewl, Gibson, Otto, Lila, Antauri, and Carmen with there weapons out) R&R So I may finish this before I die!

Mob: Attack!

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The End!

Me: Ummm…I have no explanation….do I?

D.Wing: Probably not

L.Wing: HOW long have put this story aside??!?!!?

Me: O.O!" I don't know!

They flew toward the cathedral of bones and Codi was thinking _"Oh great! I just found them, turned them to their original form, and gave them their memory back. And now I lose them again!" _They flew in and snuck on.

Antauri, Gibson, Otto, and Codi walked to the throne room and opened the door. They saw SK sitting there with the three robot monkeys and looking bored until they arrived. "What the heck took you so long!!?!?!" He asked "We got caught in traffic!" Codi said "Any ways! HAHAHAHA! I have trapped you! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed "Ummm…The doors still opened…." Codi pointed out "What!?!?!" He looked at the door. He cleared his throat. The door closed "sorry bout' that good help these days, so hard to find. I HAVE TRAPPED YOU! MUHAHAHAHA!!!" SK yelled. Codi rolled her eyes. She jumped and took her swords out and cut the chains on the robot monkeys. "We're free!" Lila shouted. Jewl rolled her eyes. Carman jabbed Jewl in her rib telling her to lay off.

They were about to walk out of the throne room, but a giant…uhhhhh…uhhhhh…OK! It was Cole and Ginger! They smiled evilly at them and Codi said "Finally! Competition!" "Hey!" SK yelled. Codi was against Ginger and Cole, while Antauri, Gibson, Otto, Jewl, Carman, and Lila were against MM (Mutant Mandarin) and a lot of formless. Codi was defeating Ginger and Cole pretty fast. The Monkeys on the other hand…not so good. Three formless grabbed Jewl, Carmen, and Lila. They ad their swords to their throats and the girls had a hopeless, pleading, scared look that made the boys hearts brake. "Where is that voice coming from?" Otto asked "Do not pay attention to the voice behind the curtain" One voice said "what curtain?" A second voice said "Ummm…O-Kay?" Lila said. Anyways! Sorry for the interruption!

The formless that held Carman spontaneously combusted. That was enough for Gibson to shoot the formless holding Jewl. And Otto sawed the last formless. The girls ran up to them and gave them a peck on the check (Face you perverted people) and they BLUSHED! (I'm dead) Codi stood there smiling to her self and secretly laughing joyfully mind you.

They went home and lived…uhhhhh…until they died?

D.Wing: Until they died?

Me: I couldn't think of anything!

L.Wing: REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
